Wait a Minute
by ficklewriter
Summary: Derek will get his dance, damnit! Sequel to Don't Cha.


Got a couple of requests to continue my first fic, Don't Cha, and here it is (yes, this is the pole dancing story). Wasn't too happy about this one. Had some problems with plotting the story but I hope it meets expectations.

As usual, feedback is love.

x x x x x x x x

Title: Wait a Minute  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Derek will get his dance, damnit! Sequel to Don't Cha.  
Pairing: Addison/Derek  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. They are Shonda Rhimes'. Just borrowed to play for a while. Title is from Pussycat Dolls,  
Author's Note: Not really a fan of PCD. I really needed a song for the dance and just so happened that I watched their video while plotting the story.

x x x x x x x x

'Hey!" Callie said as she settled herself on the seat next to Addison at the cafeteria.

"Hey." Addison answered back but continued perusing her iPod.

"What are you doing?" asked Callie.

"I'm looking for an appropriate song."

"What for?"

Addison just gave Callie a look, "You know…"

"Ohh… What do you have so far?" Callie asked getting excited.

"Well, I'm checking out Justin's new album but I haven't found one that I could get my mood on."

"Okay, I'll help," said Callie whipping out her own iPod. After a few minutes, a small smile appeared on the resident's face. "How about Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous?"

Addison stared at Callie and said, "Do I look like Grey to you?"

There was silence, and then the women burst out laughing.

"Seriously, it's a good song. So is 'Maneater'. Both appropriate…you know?"

"Yeah, you're right but I think I'll continue browsing."

"But the song doesn't really matter. Once Derek sees you…"

"Callie, shhh…" Addison said, glancing around making sure nobody heard them. "And who said this is for Derek?" she slyly continued.

It had been 6 weeks since the 'stripping' incident and the subsequent reconciliation of Derek and Addison. Everything had been good. They were keeping things slow and on the down low and only a select few, namely Callie, George by proxy, Miranda and the Chief, knew that the two attendings were DerekandAddison again. Both were committed on taking care of their new relationship and would prefer that this time it wouldn't be played in front of the whole hospital.

Addison was about a week a way from finishing her pole dancing sessions. It was tough, a lot harder than stripping but was well worth it. Her body was a lot firmer and the sessions did boost her sexual confidence, not that she really needed one. When she was pole dancing, Addison Montgomery was not the no nonsense and often unflappable neonatal specialist but a sultry, sensual, naughty little minx.

It was actually both Addison and Callie who signed up for the lessons. They even dragged Miranda Bailey for a taster session. But when the instructor demonstrated how it was done, twirling around the pole with one leg stretched up high, Miranda stormed out of the studio after letting out a loud 'hell no' that reverberated throughout the room. The two remaining women didn't bother convincing the Nazi to return.

Callie lasted about three sessions, after mastering the basics – grip, posture, hand positions, etc. She quit when the following sessions required the use of their legs, in particular how to use them as leverage. She knew then that her body wasn't made for pole dancing. Besides, she reasoned, if she breaks any bones, she doesn't trust any other doctor, except for herself, to set her straight. So that left Addison as the lone brave soul. The two other doctors settled for living vicariously through the redhead.

x x x x x x x

Derek Shepherd had been a very patient man. For two whole weeks, he refrained from asking Addison anything about her pole dancing sessions. He contained his eagerness and went about his business as usual. But tonight, all bets were off.

He was pacing in Addison's penthouse apartment, waiting for his ex-wife turned girlfriend to arrive from the dance studio. He knew for a fact that tonight was the last night of her pole dancing session and he was expecting a very special private show. Derek made sure he had everything covered – he came home on time, there's champagne chilling and his surgery for the next day wasn't until the afternoon.

Yes, he expected a long night of post-performance activities reminiscent of that night weeks ago.

His grin turned almost maniacal when Derek glanced at the clock for the time. 10:45 pm. Any minute now, Addison will be home. The mere excitement was making all his blood flow down south.

Derek cursed aloud when his cellphone rang. He wasn't on call and had no critical patients so this interruption should be quick.

"Shepherd" he answered when he saw SGH flashed on the screen.

"Hey, it's me." Addison said.

"Hey, babe. Why are you at the hospital?" asked Derek, disappointment, more of dread, creeping into his voice.

"One of my patients turned for the worst. I'm scrubbing in for a complicated C-section in about 10 minutes and I'm afraid I won't be home tonight and probably be here most of tomorrow. Both mother and baby are in critical condition and the next 12 hours will be crucial." Addison explained. "I just wanted to let you know not to wait up."

"Oh…. I… I'm glad you called" Derek tried to mask his disappointment. He didn't know what else to say. He was really excited for tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Derek said, ending the call.

Damn.

x x x x x x x x

Derek found Addison in one of the on call rooms, freshly showered and drying her hair. He came in to the hospital around mid morning when his afternoon surgery turned into an emergency 5 hours earlier. Derek locked the door and slipped behind Addison, pulling her back to rest on his chest.

"Hey. I've missed you." Derek said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey. Saw your name on the board earlier. So, I guess now your day is free?"

"Yes. And I know exactly what to do with my free time and it involves you and dancing." Derek stated, placing kisses on Addison's neck.

"Really now? Me and dancing?"

"Yes."

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

Derek's hands had crept inside Addison's scrubs, searching for soft skin. "I think you owe me a private show, Doctor." He said in between kisses.

"I owe you?" asked a bewildered Addison.

"Uhuh. You, pole dancing."

Addison turned to look at Derek. "You've been waiting for me last night, weren't you? For a performance, I mean. That's why you sound disappointed when I called."

"Yes. And I think I deserve one. I've been patient for weeks and not bothering you about it. And disappointed doesn't cover what I felt last night. I had to take a long cold shower!"

Addison laughed. "I'm sorry but I hate to ruin your fantasy, Derek. Even if I did go home last night, there wouldn't be any pole dancing happening."

"What?! Why?" Poor Derek.

"Cause, honey, pole dancing requires a… pole… or some sturdy vertical bar where I could twirl and hang onto… which unfortunately for you I have none whatsoever."

"Oh." Derek was dumbfounded.

"So, until then, I think we have to stick to stripping. That is if you are a good boy." Addison said as she rose and kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving the room.

Derek didn't even protest when Addison left. His mind was already thinking of ways to remedy the situation.

x x x x x x x x

"Derek? Are you here?" shouted Addison upon entering her apartment that evening.

"In the bedroom, babe" replied Derek. He sounded like he was up to something and was really excited about it.

"What are you…" Addison trailed off as she found exactly what Derek was up to when she entered the bedroom. "Oh. My. God."

"Surprise!"

Addison couldn't believe her eyes. Right in the middle of her massive bedroom, just a few yards near the foot of her king size bed, was a stainless steel pole stretching from ceiling to what looked like a makeshift carpeted platform. It was not just an ordinary pole but a Lil' Mynx removable Pro Pole, the ones they have been using at the dance studio. And not only that, Addison discovered as she glanced around the room, Derek also bought accessories like hand dryers, non stick pads and, wait, was that a 'Got Pole?' black tank and matching boy shorts? Her ex-husband had come prepared and she was utterly speechless.

"So, how about that dance?"

x x x x x x x x

Derek's excitement was almost tangible. Addison was getting changed for her performance. It was finally happening, which Derek was grateful for, especially when he searched all afternoon for the perfect stripper pole and had spent the early evening assembling the thing. There was no stopping this now. He will get his dance, damnit!

He had settled on the leather chair when Addison called out to him from her walk in closet.

"Are you ready, Derek?"

"Addison, come on! I've been ready two weeks ago."

"Okay. Wait, do you remember the rule?"

"What? Addie, you've got to be kidding me!"

"The rule, Derek. You have to say it and mean it."

"Notouchingthedancer." He mumbled and then added 'Satan' under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said, no touching the dancer."

"Okay, good, 'cause really, for once, I want to finish a routine. I can't go through the whole thing with your grabby hands."

"You like my grabby hands."

"Oh shut up."

With that the lights in the room dimmed and music started blasting from the stereo. As the beat went on, Derek realized he knew the song. It was from that same girl group that sang Addison's stripping music. And coincidentally, he just saw the music video where the girls pole danced on a subway. He remembered thinking what if Addison was one of those girls. Oh boy, returning to New York and riding the subway would bring lots of dirty things to Derek's mind.

Thoughts of Addison in New York subways dissolved when the redhead doctor started her routine wearing her lab coat that fell mid thigh and sexy 3-inch stilettos. Derek couldn't wait for her to take off the lab coat which he noticed was an old one with 'Shepherd' still stitched on. He was pretty sure she had something itty bitty and lacy underneath it.

After a few basic sexy moves – a simple spin around the pole then a jiggle here, a jiggle there on the platform – Addison finally took off the lab coat revealing a very sexy green see through lace set. Derek felt his mouth water but fought the urge to reach out and touch some skin.

McDreamy was slowly turning into McFrustrated and McHotandBothered especially when Addison really worked the pole – sliding down seductively, made spins with a leg hooked on the pole and spins with both legs sticking out; did slow, sexy backbends while looking at Derek with fire in her eyes. He can feel the heat and had unbuttoned his shirt unconsciously. Derek really needed to kiss Addison and badly wanted those legs wrapped around him. He almost lost it when after doing a simple spin, Addison did a handstand and then locked her long legs around the pole. Oh Sweet Jesus. Derek bit his lip drawing blood and gripped the chair until his knuckles turned white just so he could fulfill his promise to Addison and let her finish the routine.

He was really glad to hear that the song was nearing its end and took the opportunity to step near Addison when her back was turned to him. She was crouching down in front of the pole and was slowly standing up when she felt Derek pressed behind her. Addison turned and gasped when Derek, with smoldering eyes, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard.

x x x x x x x

"Thank you Derek." Addison sleepily said while cuddling to Derek's side.

"No. Thank you, babe" he replied, exhausted but satisfied beyond belief.

Addison laughed. "I wasn't referring to the sex. I'm thanking you for being patient and letting me finish the routine."

"It was worth it. It was hard but so worth it. But I'm still thanking you for the most mind blowing sex I've ever had." Derek said, bending down to place kisses on Addison's jawline.

"Mind blowing, huh? Which one? The first time or maybe the one on the kitchen counter? Or this recently concluded one?"

"All of it. Although, that first time with you only in your heels and against that pole? My current favorite."

Addison could only nod in agreement. Derek's lips had traveled down, sucking and tasting her neck. He came back up and seductively whispered in her ear, "And we're not done yet."

"Mmmm… you know, this is quite unfair."

"Unfair huh?" Derek said between kisses.

"Uhuh…"

"How so?"

"Me, doing all the dancing. You, sitting there, ogling."

"Hey, I've been an active participant here. Need I remind you of the post dancing activities? There were some serious moves on my part."

"Yeah, you were pretty good. But I'm talking about you dancing for me"

Derek burst out laughing and so did Addison. "Seriously, Addie?"

"Why not?"

"You know I'm a terrible dancer, babe."

"Well, you know…" Addison started with an evil smile. "You can always sign up for Chippendale classes."

The end.

x x x x x x x


End file.
